Living in the moment
by Itisjustmyself
Summary: "I love you." My voice was quiet, so quiet no human would have been able to hear me, but he wasn't human and I knew he had understood. Who knew how long we would have before we had to fight again, but I just lived in the moment, and this one was perfect.


**A/N:  
Hey guys. :)  
Here's a little one shot for you. There is no real story line to that one, it's just a little something that was flying around in my head for a while. It's cute and fluffy, at least in my head; I hope it is also good in written form. I had lot of fun writing it and I hope you like reading it.**

**Actually I think about starting a story or something like that. There are only 2 chapters left for "I just want you to know who I am" and after that I am thinking about doing a bigger project. Tell me what you think.**

**And then I wanted to mention that my updates were quite frequent over the last days, that's because I have a one week break right now and I had to stay at home, so I have a lot of time to write. From Monday on the updates probably will be more infrequent as I have to go to school again and right now I am in my grade 10. (In Germany you go to school for 10 years and then you can decide to do another two years, which I will be doing.) But the tests and grades of year 10 are really important, so I have to study, meaning I have less time to write. I hope you guys understand, but school definitely has got priority right now. I'll try to update nevertheless as often as possible. **

**So long AN finished, have fun reading.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own VD.**

**

* * *

**

**Living in the Moment  
**

The morning sun broke through the window, tickling my nose as it slowly rose. I rolled over, burying my face. All was this amazingly peaceful, right now we didn't have to fight anyone and everything was perfect. Those few moments that were this blissful had gotten very rarely over the past months. Life was tiring and exhausting, full of tears, blood and fight, but it were moments like this one, when there was finally peace that I lived for. I knew that it would be over soon again, there was always a new danger on the horizon, but that was what happened when you lived your life with vampires on your side.

A warm feeling rushed through my body, as I felt a cold hand brushed away some locks out of my face. I did not move, loving the way it all felt right now, as I pretended to sleep.

"You know that I can hear your breathing change when you wake up?" he asked and I could imagine perfectly how his lips curled up slightly as he said that. Slowly I opened my eyes, looking at the dark haired vampire in front of me. One of his hands was around my waist, as the other moved tenderly along my cheek bone. My own arm was draped over his chest as I moved up the other and tousled his hair.  
"Hey, you ruined my hair." he said, looking playfully annoyed. I laughed, that boy really was obsessed with his hair, but I loved him nevertheless.

"You plan on kissing me anytime soon?" I asked raising my eyebrows at him. This time it was his turn to laugh. "Okay." He leant in and slowly started kissing me. His tongue grazed along my bottom lip and I willingly opened up to let him in. His hand grazed along the hem of the shirt I was wearing, his shirt to be precise. The soft kiss soon turned into a heavy make out session.

"Bonnie! Jesus!" Elena's voice was heard through the wall, as she screamed frustrated. "It is in the middle of the night. Quit doing whatever you do!" I giggled, this had happened a few times already. Usually we awoke earlier than her and Stefan and so our morning routine which included a make out session was what woke them regularly.

"Shut up Elena. The little witch and I have some important business to finish." he groaned and leant down to me again. "He's a little cranky in the mornings. I am sorry." I screamed over to the other room and heard a tired sigh as answer.  
"How about we are a little quieter?" I asked him sweetly. "But quiet is boring..." he grumbled." I scooted over lying down on his chest, listening to his heart. "Please? Damon?" I asked again.

The blue eyed vampire sighed. "I am turning into Stefan. I am already this far that I can't say no to anything you ask" "I love you." My voice was quiet, so quiet no human would have been able to hear me, but Damon wasn't human and I knew he had understood.

"I love you too." he whispered back and then we grew quiet, just lying there with each other, listening to each others breathing as we enjoyed the company.

I really don't know how it had happened, but as time passed our hate had faded and now we were here, together. I would have never expected it, but I knew this here was right, I knew he was the one for me, the one I was supposed to be with. We were totally different, but we balanced each other out perfectly and every time we touched or looked at each other, electricity run through my body and each time we kissed a firework would go off in my head.

It was unbelievable, but he, Damon Salvatore, was the one I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him. Oh shit, now I was going all Twilight, but it was so true. I knew Damon had ended a lot of lives and I knew that we should be enemies, but I just couldn't help it. I loved him, without boundaries, limits or exceptions. I just did.

"Bonnie?" his soft voice asked suddenly. "Yes?" I asked, turning my head slightly so I could look at him. "I don't really know how to say it and please don't explode at me, but have you ever thought about being turned?" Damon asked slowly. "Yes, I have thought about it and I want you to turn me." I said, watching as his eyes grew large. "You really want me to turn you?" "Yes." I answered him softly. A happy smile broke through the features of my vampire boyfriend. Yes, I liked to call him boyfriend, I could never get enough of those words. "But not today." Damon frowned. "Why not today?" he asked surprised. "I want to spend eternity with you, but you really think I want spend it explaining why you look way older?" "Hey, I don't look old." Damon complained. "I am 24 in human years." "Exactly, that is the point, I'd be looking 18 forever. I mean come on, you have no idea how hard it was to explain to my dad that we are together. He almost freaked." He nodded. "Okay, I understand that."

I felt him move under me and seconds later I was lying on the bed alone and he was looking for something in the drawer besides the bed. When he finally found whatever he was looking for, he pulled me up from the bed. "What are you doing?" I asked surprised. "Just stand still." he whispered. "I won't turn you until you are a little older, but I want to make sure you are mine." And then he knelt down in front of me. My heart stopped as I looked shocked at him, my jaw dropping open.

There he was, Damon, the sarcastic homicidal vampire and he was kneeling in front of me, Bonnie, the judgy little witch. "Bonnie Elizabeth Bennett, I promise to love you forever and always. I promise to protect you from anything that might come in our way and I promise to do anything for you. Will you marry me?" I stood there, looking at him, kneeling in front of me, his eyes full of love and was unable to answer. I was shocked. "Bonnie! He asked you to marry him. That's the moment you say your f***ing yes!" Elena screamed through the wall, breaking through my trance. I felt tears roll down my face as I threw myself at him. "Yes. Yes. Yes." I sobbed in his chest, feeling the happiness surrounding him.

Six weeks later I was standing in Elena's room in the boarding house. Caroline had just finished my make up and now she was looking after Elena. Caroline was our maid of honor. Yes, our. Stefan had asked Elena to marry him the day after Damon had asked me and now we were marring at the same day. "It is time to go." Caroline said finally and I got up, straightening out the white dress I was wearing. I took Elena's hand and we followed Caroline.

Together we descended the stairs into the living room and then walked out into the garden. It was beautifully decorated, all around us were flowers. We had invited nobody, the only persons that knew were the maid of honor, Caroline, the best man, Jeremy and the pastor, who was Alaric. Elena and I had both decided that the disgust about us marring at this young age would have been huge and so we had decided to keep it a secret. And then there he stood, under the crown of a large tree, all of them, Jeremy, Stefan and Alaric that were standing besides him, faded into the background as I caught his glimpse. The whole world seemed nonexistent as our gazes locked. And the moment I saw the love, passion and care in his eyes, I knew I was doing the right thing. I walked down the aisle, Elena besides me, both of us a wide smile on our faces.

"And this is the time I ask you, Damon Salvatore, will you take Bonnie Bennett to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you stand by her side in happiness and sorrow, in health and sickness and in good and bad times? Will you take her hand when she needs you and share your life with her as long as you both shall live? Do you promise to love her for today, tomorrow and forever?" "I do." Damon looked at me and smiled as he spoke the words, his gaze not once leaving my face.

"And this is the time I ask you, Bonnie Bennett, will you take Damon Salvatore to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you stand by his side in happiness and sorrow, in health and sickness and in good and bad times? Will you take his hand when he needs you and share your life with him as long as you both shall live? Do you promise to love him for today, tomorrow and forever?" "I do." I answered seriously.

"You may kiss the bride now." I smiled at my new husband and he softly kissed me, before picking me up softly and turning around, walking towards his room. I heard Elena laugh behind me as she and Stefan followed us up the stairs. Who knew how long we would have before we had to fight again, but I just lived in the moment, and this one was perfect.

* * *

**~Maybe a little review?~**


End file.
